


Close shave

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian are roommates who are both in love with each other but can't say it, that is until Sebastian changes his appearance a bit.





	Close shave

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr and just about died. So I had to write a Simi version. 
> 
> https://jensonsichiban.tumblr.com/post/170642663250/korrigu-tuulikki-moepoke-this-is-some

Usually things were pretty good between Sebastian and Kimi. Kimi was quiet but he was a good roommate and he did his fair share of the cleaning and the cooking. Sebastian liked him. There was no need with him to fill the silence and they talked when they felt like it. Conversation was never forced.

Kimi was studying to be an engineer while Sebastian was in a leadership and management course. Sebastian loved cars though his family were quite business minded and so had rather forced his hand in his choice of career. Kimi however was all too happy to let him look at his engineering text books and also tell him of the things he was learning, it helped Kimi to focus and take in the information and Sebastian enjoyed learning about the course and spending time with Kimi.

Kimi was quite attractive, if Sebastian had to admit. With his ice blue eyes and muscular frame. It sometimes made Sebastian wish he worked out more, but he guessed Kimi needed to keep fit for his job.

Kimi once asked Sebastian to join him at the gym but the German had refused, stating he didn't work out much. The truth was he knew he’d spend the entire gym session just shamelessly watching Kimi work out. He knew this because he knew he was starting to fall for his roommate.

How could he not? Once you earned Kimi’s friendship you could see how amazing he was, how warm and funny. He could brighten Sebastian’s whole day with just one smile. Yes. Sebastian had it for him bad.

And in some way he kinda guessed Kimi liked him back. He seemed to spend a lot of time with him and he was a lot more open with him then his friends, but he put it down to the fact they were always together. They shared a flat, closeness was bound to happen.

But with that closeness came the sense that there was something between them, something more. Sebastian really wanted there to be more, but at the same time was filled with doubts.

He wanted to tell Kimi, get it out in the open, but he was scared. Scared of making things awkward if there was a chance Kimi didn’t feel the same way he did.

So he kept quiet and let his feelings stay buried far beneath the surface.

Until one day, Kimi began acting strange.

* * *

It all began the day they came back to the flat after summer break. It had been a good two months and the both of them were now more than ready for the winter term.

Sebastian had been in the kitchen when Kimi had returned, the Finn calling for him to announce his arrival.

Sebastian ran into the main room, ready to give Kimi a hug to welcome him back, but he paused upon the look on Kimi’s face.

Kimi was looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly parted.

Sebastian chuckled in confusion and touched his face, “is there something on my face?”

Kimi seems to shake his head and he coughs slightly. “Uh...you changed your look over the summer?”

“Uh? Oh! The beard!” Sebastian grins at Kimi. “I thought I’d grow it out, do you like it?”

“I want it gone.” Kimi says bluntly and Sebastian pauses, mouth open in shock at his bluntness.

“Okay...why?” Sebastian frowns at him. “Do you not like beards or something? Have you got a weird thing about them?”

“I just think it’s better if you shave it off.” Kimi shrugs, trying to look nochelent.

“Not until you tell me what your problem is with it.” Sebastian replies, looking put out.

“Just shave it.” Kimi says again walking past him.

“No.” Sebastian says firmly. “I’m not shaving until I have a perfectly good reason why I should.”

Kimi turns to look at him and he glares at him. “Because the beard makes you more handsome and if you get any more handsome I will have to fuck you.”

Silence.

Sebastian freezes, did Kimi just admit to finding him attractive? And that he wanted to fuck him? 

Kimi’s eyes widen. “Shit. I did not mean to say that.”

Sebastian looks at him. “You find this hot?”

Kimi doesn’t look him in the eyes, but he nods gently.

Sebastian watches him carefully and then slowly moves closer to him. He stands in front of him and then gently tips his chin up so the Finn has to meet his eyes.

“You find this hot?” Sebastian asks again, leaning close into him.

Kimi swallows and finds he can’t look away, meeting his steady warm blue eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me? Touch me, feel me?” Sebastian murmurs, his eyes straying to his lips. “Because if you do, the feeling’s mutual. Has been for a long time.”

At his words the Finn utters a low whine and he looks up at Sebastian in surprise.

“If you do, I can promise you, I can make you feel so good.” Sebastian says in a low tone. “So I’ll ask again, do you find this hot?”

“Yes..Sebby yes…” Kimi licks his lips, eyes dark as he closes the gap and presses a deeparate kiss to his mouth.

Sebastian is caught off guard for a second, but then kisses him back hard, heat pooling in his belly at hearing Kimi’s low eager moans.

The two barely even make it to Sebastian’s room in their haste, but once Sebastian has Kimi pinned to the bed, his grin is devilish.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” The German whispers with a dirty grin, liking how dilated Kimi’s eyes have gone at the sight of him on top of him.

* * *

Afterwards the two lie tangled together, exhausted but sated.

Sebastian glances at Kimi and cannot help grinning smugly, who knew a change of appearance could have landed him the man of his dreams?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
